Star Wars: A New Dawn
Star Wars: A New Dawn, otherwise known as A New Dawn, is a multi-session, fan-run, non-canon Star Wars Roleplaying Campaign set chronologically before the events of Star Wars[https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Force_Awakens : Episode VII ''The Force Awakens]' using Fantasy Flight Games' Star Wars Roleplaying system. ''A New Dawn is set in 29 ABY, or 29 years after the Battle of Yavin. It is connected to it's sister campaigns, 'Star Wars: Edge of the Empire, Star Wars: Age of Resistance, Star Wars: Force and Destiny, and Star Wars: Alliance at War. It features three main Player Characters named Chalkurra, Quins Holsite, and Feylan, all three miscreants trying to survive in the Zen Sector. The Plot Season One Episode I: A New System Opening Crawl: Opening Scene: Synopsis: Episode II: Bounty Hunter Opening Crawl: Opening Scene: Synopsis: Episode III: The Cheron Plot Opening Crawl: Opening Scene: Synopsis: Short Stories Operation False Chemicals 19 ABY The screen pans down to four figures swimming towards an abandoned Police Station. The figures stop, two go left, and the remaining two go right. The figures that go right head towards a docking area where there are two Renegade guards. The dock is filled with crates and ropes, the mood shifting from moody to slightly ominous. One Renegade guard is sitting on a crate while the other guard is standing next to a control panel in a guard post. As the pair of infiltrators inch closer and closer to the renegade guards, the clouds become thicker and darker in appearance, the light rain quickly giving way to a heavy thunderstorm. Thus, their movements would be concealed as they moved on.' The two infiltrators pull out their knives and move into positions near the two Renegades, "Lancer, take the one on the left and I'll take the one on the right." Seth says. Lancer responds back, "I'm in Position!" The pair listen in to the guard's conversation, hearing one of the guards said, “Have you heard about the new planet that was found here?” The other guard would respond, “Ya I heard about it. I also heard that there are aliens living on the planet.” The two infiltrators take out the Renegade guards quickly but silently, jabbing their knives into the guards’ sides. The bodies fall into the water while the pair of infiltrators climb up on top of the dock, taking cover behind the crates. Seth takes out his radio, contacting one of his infiltrators.' The screen switches to two other infiltrators climbing up a wall to a catwalk where a Renegade guard is standing. One of the infiltrators climbs onto the catwalk and takes out the Renegade with a knife. “It’s clear, Thiddex." a feminine voice says. “Climbing up now Tadia." a male voice says. The two infiltrators take cover behind the wall with a window with broken out glass. Tadia gets a call on her radio: “Tadia and Thiddex, are you in position?” A static voice says from the radio. “Yes, Seth." Tadia responds. “Me and Lancer are currently moving into a warehouse area and have taken out some Renegades. Seth remarks, “See you two in the Renegade Generals operation room.” “Will do." Thiddex says as the radio goes silent. The pair get off the radio and jump over the window and into the Police Station. "Turning on my thermal goggles now." Thiddex tells Tadia. “I see twelve Renegades and it looks like 5 of them are packing equipment. Looks like two of them are wearing body armor also.” Thiddex pulls his Thermal Goggles up and rests the upper part on his head. “Let’s take them out, Thiddex.” Tadia says. Tadia and Thiddex then go in different directions. The Screen switches back to Lancer and Seth as they are climbing metal containers to sneak past two body armored Renegades standing guard by a gate. They look up and find a pipe in the ceiling they jump up and grab onto the pipe and spotted an open vent in front of them. They start moving towards the vent. They reach the vent and jump inside it. The two infiltrators crawl through the vents to find 2 vent covers over two rooms. One looks like a converted lab with 7 scientists making a weird chemical, the other room looks like cell block area but with the doors torn off and from what they could see twenty Renegades living inside the cells. The vents keep on going to the right, the two keep on crawling and they spot another vent cover and see an interrogation going on in a room below them with a Renegade interrogator. The two hear silent crawling in the vents and when they look to the far right and see Tadia and Thiddex. Tadia and Thiddex crawl over to where Lancer and Seth are. As the interrogation is going on, Seth tells Tadia and Thiddex in a whisper. “The informant is down there.” Me and Lancer will deal with this. Can you two make a way? “The Renegades won’t let him leave that easily.” Tadia tells Seth. “That’s why I'll call for evac.” Oh, and use sleeping gas on the Renegades currently in the cell block.” Seth tells the infiltrators. “Put on your gas masks.” The group all put on gas masks. Tadia and Thiddex leave towards the cell block area. “Let’s get our informant,” Seth and Lancer say at the same time. “I’ll let you do the honors.” Seth tells Lancer. Seth slightly lifts the vent cover from the interrogation room as Lancer is pulling out his sleeping gas grenade. Lancer throws the sleeping gas grenade in the room the interrogator and the informant are sleeping. Lancer and Seth jump down from the vents and drop down into the room. They see that the informant looks pretty beat, but they know if he will be able to walk. “Lancer, here's a gas mask for the informant. I don’t want us to have to carry him out of here.” As Lancer is putting the gas mask on the informant Seth is calling for evac. “This is Infiltrator Captain Seth. We have the target, and we need evac. There’re a lot of tangos here.” “This is Colonel Ski. Extraction will be on the rooftop. You should be able to go up the stairs from the left of the cell block.” “Roger Colonel. We’ll leave right away.” “The informant is awake. Can you move?” Seth asks the informant. The informant replies back that he can. “And, it’s Agent 51,” Agent 51 tells the two infiltrators. “Let’s get to the evac site.” Seth says. Lancer opens the door and Agent 51 and Seth and Lancer walk out of the interrogation room into a hallway. They walk to the right to the cell block and all of the Renegades are knocked out except for Tadia and Thiddex. “Evac will be on the rooftop.” Seth tells Tadia and Thiddex. “Let’s get out of here quickly then!” Tadia says hurriedly. “The Colonel says that the Evac site will be on the left of the cell block leading to a stairwell.” The team starts moving towards the left of the cell block toward the stairwell. Lancer is seen giving his blaster pistol to Agent 51. The infiltrators with Agent 51 reach the rooftop, the door closes, and Seth gets a call on his radio “Evac 30 minutes away,” a voice says over the radio. “Take cover everyone! Just in case any Renegades try to stop us. I bet they saw us by now.” Seth worriedly tells the group. The infiltrators with Agent 51 take cover behind vents and chimney areas on the rooftop. The door to the rooftop is blown up and the door lands by Agent 51. Renegades start piling out of the doorway and start shooting as they do. Thirty minutes pass and 26 Renegades are dead on the rooftop. A shuttle can be seen moving down towards the rooftop. “Evac is here,” the pilot says. The shuttle lands as the infiltrators and the Agent are still fighting on the rooftop. The boarding ramp of the shuttle opens and six Cheron Republic soldiers start making a triangle formation by the boarding ramp. The infiltrators and the agent start running to the shuttle.The Cheron Republic soldiers hold back some of the Renegades. but are quickly being overwhelmed by the reinforcements that were sent in from other cells. Seth, Lancer, Tadia, and Agent 51 run up the boarding ramp into the shuttle. “Thiddex! Get in the shuttle now!” Tadia yells to Thiddex. Thiddex starts running to the shuttle and a blast hits near him. “No!” Yells Tadia. “We need to leave now!” the pilot orders. The Cheron Republic Soldiers get back up into the shuttle. The screen shows a shuttle leaving the Police Station.Category:A New Dawn Category:Games